Fred Cyclone
Fred Simms (born April 19, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Fred Cyclone. He is signed to Killer Fantasy Wrestling Federation (KFWF). Career Summary Cyclone began his wrestling career with Extreme World of Wrestling (EWoW) in 2007. After winning four championships Fred Cyclone saw his career going know where so he opted out of his contract and signed with KFWF and got put into there development federation Killer Pro. After a few months in Killer Pro, Fred Cyclone was promoted to the KFWF and placed on the Fatal Discharge brand. After a few shows on Fatal Discharge, Fred Cyclone was moved to the Warzone brand and started feuding with Jack Brown. The Feud with Jack Brown didn't last long, only a few weeks and then along with Shawn Shamrock, Fred assisted Jack in a match and The PrimeTime Mafia was born. PrimeTime Mafia (May 2008 - 2009) PrimeTime Mafia or PTM, was founded on Warzone the show following Extreme carnage where Fred Cyclone and Jack Brown competed in a brutal street fight. On that WarZone, Fred Cyclone was facing Justin Kash in a non title Hardcore Match, when he whistled Shawn Shamrock and Jack Brown jumped out of the crowd and together they destroyed Justin Kash and stole his hardcore title. The feud with Justin Kash only lasted until Brutality, where Justin Kash was put in a hardcore match with Shawn Shamrock, that if he won he got his title back and if he didn't it became Shawn's. Sadily the match ended in a double count out and Justin Kash got his title back but the night was far from over. KFWF Tag Team Title Reign (05/25/08- 07/19/08) A few weeks prior KFWF held its King Of the Death Match tournament in which both Fred Cyclone competed in. Jack Brown made it to the finals in a match that he was severely injured in thus making him unable to compete at Brutality. Shawn Shamrock now had to compete in a second match this time for the tag team titles against; The Scourge of the South (Jem/Om-R Thrash). This match PTM conquered and won the tag team titles. F''eud with Hide (June 2008 - August 2008)' This feud began in June during the KFWF PPV WrestleMayhem. During that match Fred Cyclone came out and assaulted, Hide helping Synn get the win. The feud got even hotter at the next Warzone during a singles match between Fred Cyclone and Hide, where a mad Hide devastated Fred Cyclone in a short match. Not one to end a feud on a lossing note, Fred Cyclone along with his tag team partner Shawn Shamrock took on Pyro and Hide at the next Warzone. The match ended with PrimeTime Mafia winning the close match legitimately. The feud continued at the next Warzone with PTM defending the tag team titles against Cajun Carnage. PTM was doing very well in this match and had the win in site, when none other than Hide came down to the ring but this time he was accompanied by none other than Synn. After an assist from Hide, Cajun Carnage beat the PrimeTime Mafia to become the new tag team champions. Then came KFWF PPV Genesis where the feud was continued with a No Disqualification Grudge Match. The match was quite even but Fred Cyclone was able to lock in his Figure Four Leg Lock and take the win making Hide tap out. Also at Genesis, Fred Cyclone faced Jack Brown and KC Psycho in a pure rules match, in this match all three men performed there best and in the end it was thrown out after exceeding the one hour time limit. Following Genesis, Fred Cyclone had a rematch with Hide on the August 2nd, 2008 edition of War Zone. The match was going in Hide's favor and he was about to hit his Fall from Grace, when Fred Cyclone cheated to get the advantage with a poke to the eye, following up by his signature Go 2 Sleep, which resulted in Fred Cyclone winning the match. After the match Fred Cyclone further assaulted Hide with the newest member of PTM, Matt Jones. During the assault Synn came to the rescue clearing PTM from the ring. Later that night after Synn's rematch for the Hardcore title against Jem, in which he won. Fred Cyclone along with Shawn Shamrock and Justin Kash assaulted Synn, in a brutal attack. '''Shamrock and Justin Kash leave Primetime Mafia / Feud with Azylum' On the August 9th, 2008 Shawn Shamrock and Justin Kash left the PrimeTime Mafia to form the Canadian Cartel, which was shortly renamed "Azylum" after a match against Hide/Synn/Chris Cajun in which PTM lost. After an argument in the ring between HaVoc (Justin Kash) and Fred Cyclone, the Azylum has been scheduled to face the PrimeTime Mafia (Fred Cyclone/Matt Jones) in a tag team match on the August 16th, 2008 edition of Warzone. The match ended with a double disqualification. On the August 23rd, edition of Warzone they faced off again along with Cajun Carnage and Bad Bob and Pillage for the number one contenders spot for the tag team titles. The match ended with Pillage and Bad Bob winning but quickly afterwords, Jack Brown came out and along with Fred Cyclone and Matt Jones assaulted the Azylum. KFWF Closing and Hiatius. (Late 2009 - Mid 2011) After KFWF shut it doors in late 2009, Fred cyclone decided to take a break from the wrestling industry. He started business adventures such as his own night club along and he started a high end restaunt in Anaheim, California. Project X (2011–Present) In June 2011, Fred Cyclone signed a contract with Project X and won the Project X World Title at the first ever Project X PPV to become the first ever Project X world champion. Finishers *''CPT Facebuster'' - Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster *''Go 2 Sleep'' Title History Killer Fantasy Wrestling Federation *x1 KFWF Tag Team Champion (with Shawn Shamrock) Extreme World of Wrestling *x1 EWoW Hardcore Champion *x1 EWoW US Champion *x1 EWoW TNT Champion *x1 EWoW European Champion Extreme Violent Wrestling *x1 X.V.W Universal Champion Project X *x1 Project X World Champion Tag Teams *'PrimeTime Mafia (w/Shawn Shamrock w/ Matt Jones w/ Jack Brown)': *'KFWF Stables': : PrimeTime Mafia Awards *KFWF Best Newcomer 2008 *EWoW Hall of Fame